


Lines

by feverbeats



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loses all traces of self-consciousness when he's alone, although most of them have been erased by age, anyhow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

  
Once, during Gellert's reign of terror, Albus actually goes to Bulgaria. He is very careful not to be seem by anyone, something that's made easy by his ability cloak himself without the Cloak that drew them on in dreams for two wild months.

He swears that he will allow himself no longer than twenty-four hours to watch Gellert. He also tells himself he's here to find a way to bring Gellert down. Lying comes easily when there's no one to contradict you.

Albus slips into one of Gellert's strongholds in the morning and watches Gellert hold court. Gellert has changed a lot in all this time, his face becoming lined and handsome in a different way. He's got a silly little beard now, but maybe he's grown up enough to know it's silly.

He spends a long time talking to a young man with a strong jaw and a vacant, adoring expression, and Albus makes himself watch all of it. He tells himself this will be useful later on when he comes here again to take Gellert down.

The lies bunch in his throat, but he doesn't have to speak. Better to stay silent, anyway, in this place where he could be caught so easily. The security is terrible, though. Perhaps Gellert has found a way to rule so that people follow him without fighting back.

After a day of watching Gellert, Albus's feet hurt from walking, and his cloaking spell is wearing thin. The lies are wearing thin as well, so when he slips invisibly into Gellert's bedroom, he doesn't bothering telling himself that it's for the greater good.

Gellert lies back on his overlarge bed, sighing. He loses all traces of self-consciousness when he's alone, although most of them have been erased by age, anyhow. His robes, cheaper-looking than Albus expected, fan out around him in a loose wavelike pattern.

His quick fingers begin to undo his robes, and Albus grips his wand so tightly his fingers start to go numb, and he whispers the concealment charm in his head. Glancing at the nightstand, he sees Gellert's wand lying neglected, almost as if it doesn't matter. It actually looks a little ridiculous, with strange bumps along the length.

By the time Albus can tear his eyes away from the wand and force them back to Gellert, Gellert is naked. He has a new scar, just above the place where his heart is, and Albus thinks wildly of old fairy tales.

Albus's robes are far too easy to open, it's all too easy, and his hands don't fumble at all.

Their breath hitches at the same time as Gellert wraps one dainty hand around his cock, smiling as he shifts experimentally on the bed. Albus is struck by the fact that Gellert isn't torturing anyone but he's still getting off. Perhaps Gellert is maturing.

Albus bites his lip as Gellert moans shamelessly, perhaps not so mature and measured after all.

This has nothing to do with finding a way to bring Gellert down, because understanding the enemy only goes so far, and Gellert is jerking his hips and making so much noise that Albus's sharp breaths can't be heard.

If he didn't know better, he'd say Gellert was showing off for someone. He's making desperate little noises that don't fit his new, sophisticated demeanor, and his hand moves frantically on his cock, not quite in time with Albus's.

"Oh," Gellert gasps, quickly devolving into Bulgarian, something that sounds affected even if it's not.

When Gellert comes, Albus shuts his eyes. The fact that he chooses to draw his line there is completely arbitrary, but he has to pretend to have some measure of self-control.

Two more quick motions of his wrist, quick as the flicking out of a spell, and Albus comes as well, biting his lip hard enough to mark it. Gellert is still beautiful and the world is still too complicated and Albus cannot come back here again.

Before he leaves, he gives the Elder Wand another lingering glance, wondering exactly what he came here to watch.


End file.
